Cat Planet Cuties 2
by Xingdra
Summary: About a Year later after Eris came to Earth. As Eris and Kio finally decided that they only want each other with no one else a dark force and a Signal from space has showed itself Kio and Eris must figure out what the Profency means as there Destiny will be revealed as thier past and future are on the line. I do not own anything this is for fun.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Signal

**Chapter one: Strange Signal**

About A year has past sence Eris came to Earth. Kio and Eris was sleeping in the same bed together. The other two wanted to as well, but he told them no because he didn't really love them like he dose Eris, but he didn't want to hurt there feelings about him either. He was shifting and turnning about like there was no tomarrow his hand hit Eris hard enough to wake her up. She looked around Seen Kio sweeting and seen him shifting around more then usual. She wonder if he'll be okay. She was totally undressed but was covered up with the sheat of the bed enough that only her top half showed. She wasn't in heat or anything it just felt more comfortable this way.

Kio was dreaming at this point it was more of a nightmare then anything. Some type of creature he never seen before and Apparently he wanted Eris's Head for some reason. Red Bright Eye's and Fangs sharp as steel. With a Snake Tail and A wolf Face. He heard Eris voice from the Distants.

"Kio wake up" Said Eris as she shook him awake.

As the dream started to fade he looked at her and was better because nothing happened to her.

"Are you alright" asked Eris Puzzled.

"Yeah I'm fine now just a bit of a nightmare" Said Kio. "It was weird it was about something that was after you".

"What?" Eris said. "After me I don't see why."

"It wanted your head for some reason." Said Kio "I can't bare it if anything happened to you."

"I know." Eris Said " It'll be okay it was just a Dream right. I am still here."

"Yeah maybe it was just a dream." Said Kio "But it seamed so real."

"Well let's not worry about it right now okay" said Eris

She got up and walked into the bathroom then went downstairs to get her suit. As she did Kio got Dressed too. Then they Walked down stairs.

"Oh you two awake" Asked Manami A little Sarcastically. She was Jealous because Eris was naked when she came downstairs. "Well at least it's a good thing she's not in heat."

"Hey don't be like that" Said Kio "A little Jealous are we?"

"No not at all" Said Manami.

"Right" Said Kio.

"Well Captain Qoone is looking for you and Eris" said Aoi coming from the Livving room. "Not sure why, but she said she needs to talk to us about something."

"I see okay thanks for letting me know" Said Kio

"So what's going on" Asked Eris coming back into the room after changing back into her suit.

"Captain Qoone seams to want to talk to us all about something" said Kio "Not sure why"

"Oh then lets go" Said Eris as she grabbed Kio by the hand and they left into the living room to the Girl disappointment.

Later on the starship. Everyone seamed to be busy doing something.

"Ah so your finnally all here" said captain Qoone "I have bad new for some of you, and Good News for some."

Kio look at Eris as they remembered the dream he told her about Earlier he hoped this had nothing to do with that, but if it did it isn't going to be good that's for sure. He braced himself the best he could and said

" So let's here it" Said Kio

"Well to start things off I will no longer be commanding this ship anymore. I am going to be returning home to do some work there. So Eris your now the leader of this ship" said Qoone handing Eris her Bell.

"Thanks Qoone I will not disappoint you" said Eris.

"I'm glad to here that" said Qoone "Unforgantly that's not all we recieved a signal from space that we are still trying to figure out what it means, but as much as we have found out so far it seems to be some kind of message about Eris, Kio and something about a love Triangle that wasn't suppose to happen."

The girls just looked at Each other and was thinking that this maybe not good news. It could mean they die, it could mean that there feeling for him had to change for the better or it could mean the Eris isn't supose to be with Kio. They looked a little disappointed it seems Kio and Eris maybe together after all and the thing is they may not be able to stop it.

"Captain Qoone -" said Kio before Interrupted.

"Kio just call me Qoone for now okay as i'm not the Captain anymore" said Qoone

"Um okay," said Kio " Qoone i had a weird dream or at least i think it's something like that, but the thing is it seemed so real i'm not sure what to make out of it"

"What time did this Occur," Asked Qoone

"It was about 6 a.m this more when i noticed him shifting around and sweeting," said Eris

Aoi and Manami looked at Each other puzzled to what the heck was going on.

"That's strange indeed" said Qoone "that was about the same time we got the strange Signal here. Eris I'll need you to Investigate this as i'm no longer the Captain i can't do much here."

"Yes Qoone I will do just that" said Eris

"Wait" said kio "She can't do that the dream or whatever it was. Was about her."

Aoi and Manami looked at each other a little mad, because he dreamed about Eris and not them.

"It will be alright all she is going to do is watch your dreem through a device and try to get the Strange Signal Translated so we can find out what it says is all" said Qoone.

"Okay" said Kio "But Eris please be careful we are not sure what is going on yet."

"I will" said Eris.

"Anyway Kio and Eris must remain on the Ship for her to do her work so Manami and Aoi you'll have to wait down at Kio's house for now" Qoone said.

Manami and Aoi didn't like the idea of leaving them two alone Specally sence Eris will be going into heat again anytime soon. Also Kio keep ignoring are trys to make out with him every time they tryed to even try to do that. They both left.

"Eris take him to the dream machine so we can see what is going on" said Qoone "I will stay here and help as much as I can until I have to go"

"Yes Qoone I will" She said and she took Kio by the hand and lead him away.

At the chamber it looked like a big watering hole with a few machines. One had a seat in it.

"Kio sit here and lay down" said Eris as she said that she wanted nothing more to jump on him and mate with him, but she knew it wouldn't have made any differents because she wasn't in heat "I'm going to put you to sleep so we can monitore your dreams"

"Okay sure" said Kio sitting down into the Chair and laying down.

"This may feel weird and you may feel a prick, but just stay calm after awhile you will fall asleep" said Eris.

Kio laid there after awhile he felt a prick and a werid feeling came over him he gripped the side of the thing he was laying on to overcome the feelings then he was asleep and his hand stopped grabbing the side. Eris grabbed his dangeling hands and then put them to his side.

Kio was in a place Srounded by tall trees. He wasn't sure what trees they was, but they was unlike any tree's he seen before. They looked a little dark. and was covered with something like red thorns also there was red stuff dripping from them. For some reason he can smell what it was dripping from them it seemed to be dripping blood. He felt something hit his leg and looked to find out what it was. Appaernetly it was a cat tail. He knew then he became a catian again which explains why his sense was higher. He could hear thing, smell things, and see thing he couldn't before. He smelt something he didn't like and turned quick to see Red Eye's and Fangs the sharp as steel.

"Who are you and what do you want" asked Kio

"I am a hybrid that will bring your race to Instiction. Your race don't belong here on Earth you Catian" said the creature

"Hey we have all right to be here as much as anyone" said Kio

"You don't get it do you" said the creature. "Do you think I'm going to stop I'm going to kill Eris and then you and you can't stop me"

"We will fine a way to stop you eventually" Said Kio

"Maybe but the blood moon isn't very far away and yet Eris isn't even in heat thanks to qoone's mistake she made if she didn't have done that then you would have had a chance, but that captain was blind to the love you two share. She is a total fool if she only knew" said the creature.

"Knew what" ask Kio

"If she Only knew what the consiquences would be if she stopped you two from mating then she wouldn't have done it" said the creature.

"I don't know what your talking about, but I won't let you harm Eris" said Kio

"What do you plan to do to stop me" asked the Creature

"I don't know yet but we will figure out something" said Kio

"You can try all you want, but there is nothing you can do unless you two mate before or during the blood moon" said the creature "That only a couple months away"

"If it's they only way to defeat you then we will" said Kio

"Do you really think Manami and Aoi will let you" asked the creature "they have feelings for you too feelings that should not have happened"

"What do you mean by that" asked Kio

"You will find out soon enough" said the creature

All of a sounden Kio found himself a wake in the room again Eris was looking at him she seen it all for herself. A darkness has come to earth in the form of a hybird creature and it's seaks out there lifes. Although she was a little Afraid of the out come she couldn't make much sence of what the creature was talking about and Either can Kio.

"Lets go fine qoone and find out what the heck is going on" said Eris as she took his hand and lead him away.


	2. Chapter 2: Profency

**Chapter 2: Prophecy**

As Kio and Eris was looking for Qoone Manami and Aoi was thinking of what's to come did they do something wrong.

"Manami do you think we messed up telling him how we feel" Asked Aoi

"I don't know it's to early to tell" said Manami "I don't know what's going on at the moment, but I hope not"

"Me too, but what we going to do if we can't be with him" asked Aoi

"I don't know maybe we will just have to be friends after all, but what is Kio's feelings that we still don't really know" Manami said.

"I agree he still hasn't said which one of us he is in love with or which one he want's to be with" said Aoi

As the two girls was talking about what they heard Kio and Eris was found Qoone.

"Qoone we have some questions" said Eris and Kio together

"Yes" said Qoone

"Well we seen his dream, but it seems to be of something to come we really still can't figure out what is going on" said Eris

"well you two did come at a good time it seems the single has been translated" said Qoone "I'm kind of Ashamed now for what I did to Eris"

"What you mean" asked Kio.

"Well I stopped her mating season, because i thought it was in the best interest, but according to the Profency i messed up" said Qoone "the Love triangle and everything seems to be my fault for stopping Eris Matting season."

"I don't understand" said Eris

"well the profency say '_A promise from the past, Kio and Eris fell inlove, a Love Tirangle that shouldn't have happened and a Mating that shouldn't have been Stopped the Past and Future will be in danger. As a Blood Moon Decends two beings will be born and the fate will be your Destiny' _so apparently i made a mistake stopping your matting season" said Qoone "Apparently you two was suppose to mate awhile ago, but it never happened, because of Manami, Aoi and my poor judgment of stopping her matting season to early and apparently the future and your two past will be in danger because of it as for the Promise i'm not sure what that means"

"what" said Eris "you mean me manami and Aoi isn't soppose to share Kio"

"According to the prophency no only Eris was suppose to be with Kio" said Qoone. "Eris do you love Kio? Do you ever feel Jealous at the other girls? Kio do you love Eris? Do you love Manami and Aoi the same?"

"I love Kio alot" said Eris "And i'm ashamed to admit it but yes i do feel a little jealous of the other two girls being with Kio too"

"I love Eris with Every Hearbeat how can i not" said Kio "As for the other two girl I don't really love them the same way they love me. I Just want to be with Eris"

Eris was happy to hear this. She didn't realize how much she ment to Kio.

"So what do we do know according to what the creature said in the dream or whatever it was, he said we have to mate before the Blood Moon" said Eris.

"Yes and your next mating season is about 2 months away so you two will have to mate at that time" said Qoone "Or the past and Future will be in danger"

"Okay well we will do what we can" said Kio and Eris together "But what we going to do about Aoi and Manami in the mean time"

"I'll take care of that" said Qoone "I'll make it so they can't interfer if that's what you both want"

"thanks" Said Eris

"we will still need to tell them what is going on eventually" said Kio

"I agree" said Eris "maybe after we have mated if they find out before they maybe inclinded to stop us even if the future or past will be destroyed"

"Well in the mean time you two will have to spend alot of time together" said Qoone " I'll try to get Manami and Aoi to be busy so they can't do anything about it for now"

"Okay well we are going back down to Earth for now" said Eris as she took Kio's hand and as they started walking Eris turned to face Kio and kissed him on the lips. She was so happy she was finnally going to have Kio all to herself now.

Back at the House Manami was drink juice while watching something on T.V and Aoi was busy in the Kitchen cleaning as Eris and Kio ported into the House Manami looked up at them. Something seems a little weird Eris and Kio seems more happy then normal she noted.

"Oh hi Manami" said Eris "Qoone is looking for you and Aoi"

"Oh she is" said Manami "Well we better not leave her waiting I'll go get Aoi"

Kio and Eris went upstairs after Aoi and Manami left.

"So what we going to do now" asked Kio

"I don't know we can't really mate at all for two months" said Eris "I hope Qoone can keep them away long enough"

"Yeah I know that" Said Kio "what we going to do about the other girls"

"Well they will have to become just friends or something I guess" said Eris. "I'm sure if we told them after mating then they won't have any choice but to do it"

"Lets hope your right" said Kio.

As Kio and Eris was talking down on Earth Manami and Aoi was with Qoone.

"We heard you need to see us" said Manami.

"Yes I have something important for both of you to do" said Qoone "I need you two to go to this planet and observe something for me Melwin will be going with you"

"Sure thing Qoone" said Manami "but can't you get Eris to do it"

"Sorry but i can't Eris is busy at the moment with suff here as the new Catian Starship Captain" said Qoone.

"Oh well then I'll bring Kio with us" said Manami she didn't really want to leave that Catian Eris with Kio anyways there is no tell what they will do while she's away"

"Sorry but I can't allow that Either" said Qoone "He has to stay here to help Eris with her top secret mission"

"Top secret huh" said Manami a little jealous she didn't know what was going on but she didn't think it was really a top Secret

"Yes they have to figure out what this whole Strange signal is and Investigate stuff here on Earth" said Qoone

"I see" said Manami finnally believe her "Well we should get ready to go shouldn't we Aoi"

Aoi was just listening to what Qoone was saying she didn't really have much to say.

"Yeah sure lets get going we got work to do" said Aoi

The two girls and Melwin left for another planet to do some research. What they didn't know was they was going to be there for a few months at least or at least until after Eris gose into heat again, but they didn't know that much.


End file.
